


My Name is Sans, and I'm Tired.

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is tired, wouldn't you be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Sans, and I'm Tired.

My name is Sans, and I'm tired.

  
That's just it.

 

I'm tired.

 

 

Physically, mentally, emotionally.

 

My body is weak, that's natural,  
but it's getting harder to drag it along.

  
My mind is strong, but even then it has it's limits.  
The same day, over and over it feels like.  
Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong.

  
My emotions are barely even there.  
I put on a smile, it's all I can do truthfully, but really,  
who am I kidding? Everyone actually, my jokes are hilarious.

 

My name is Sans, and I'm tired.

  
I'm tired of seeing friends and loved ones die.  
Tired of seeing that human, and feeling the turn of my non existent stomach.  
Tired of waking up in the morning just to go through the same motions, like walking in a rut.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Tired of life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I can't afford to be tired though, there's so much I have to do but... my body is tired.  
It can't keep up. I need to rest or one day maybe my soul really will shatter.

 

I'm tired and I need to rest.  
I'm tired but I can't rest, if I do, I'm dead.  
He's dead. We're all dead and it would be my fault.

 

But.

I'm.

Tired.

 

And I don't know what to do...


End file.
